The Keeper's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy!
The Keeper's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy! is the thirteenth episode of the fifth season of Chronicles of the Keepers. Plot The story begins on a small boat in the Bermuda Triangle. Astrocartographer Rupert Garcia is in his quarters, trying to make sense of an old, bizarre star map which he recently acquired. The ship sails into a sinister fog, and is soon engulfed. A dragon galleon appears next to the ship, and a combined force of Zombie Pirates and Dark Legion soldiers swarm the ship. The crew disappears and Garcia hides in his quarters with the star map. The villainous Captain Skunkbeard enters the quarters, along with his cockney first mate, the aptly named Woodenleg Wally and Boss Wolf. The pirates and soldiers cannot find Garcia, who hears from hiding that the pirates are looking for him and his map, along with two other people. The pirates and sodiers give up the search and scuttle the ship, and return to their galleon and disappear into the fog. Garcia escapes to a life raft, and is marooned on the open sea. The next day, Fred is treating the Mystery Inc. gang and their old friends the Keepers to share in his birthday present: a mystery cruise, compliments of his parents Skip and Peggy Jones. While preparing for the ship launch, Scooby, Fluttershy, Michelangelo and Shaggy have a creepy encounter with a sinister-looking cloaked man, whom the duo are sure is up to no good. The gangs meet the bubbly and hyper Cruise Director, Sunny St Cloud (who Julian and Raphael hardly trust), and the captain, Captain Crothers. The Captain says they are bound for the Bermuda Triangle, and St. Cloud promises some creepy intrigue. A montage of sloppy "mysteries" that are staged by St. Cloud and Captain Crothers follow, which the gangs solves with ease. This peeves the other guests, who have no mysteries to solve, as they are all wrapped up in two days. Soon they rescue Garcia, who spins his tale of the Dark Legion and the Ghost Pirates. The gang of Mystery, Inc naturally assumes that this is a setup to another mystery, though Leonardo is not so sure. He is taken below deck as a man in a jet-pack appears from the sky and lands on deck. He turns out to be Biff Wellington, an English billionaire who is known to be fun-loving yet eccentric. He plans to stay on the ship as well. That night, the gangs attend a costume party dinner. The creepy cloaked man appears on stage, who turns out to be Mister Mysterio, a famous hypnotist. Shaggy, Po, Michelangelo, Sam Manson and Scooby are picked from the audience to demonstrate his powers, but they prove immune to his hypnotism: yet the audience falls under the trance, except for the gang the Keepers, Garcia, and Skip, who were looking outside the windows (due to the appearance of the sinister fog). Mysterio dispels the hypnotism and disappears in a puff of smoke. The creepy fog then engulfs the cruise ship. Lord Shen and Captain Skunkbeard reveal themselves and order all the cruise guests to be rounded up. In a rash course of action, Raphael and Snotlout attack several Dark Legion soldiers and a battle ensues. During the battle, Michelangelo, Fluttershy and Fred's parents are taken by the pirates, which prompts an angry response from Fred and Leonardo. While the cruise ship (powered by Ship) follows a glowing trail, Julian comes up with a plan to save their friends. Hiccup, Astrid and Snotlout would transport a strike team (Raphael, Xena, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Spider-Girl and Tigress) to the ship and free their friends. During the ensuing battle, the cruise ship is destroyed and the Dragons and the strike team are captured. The gangs soon find themselves on an uncharted island where Scooby, Shaggy, Broadway and Applejack discover a secret harbor where Rupert's ship is stored. Boss Wolf soon attacks, threatening Rainbow Dash if they do not surrender. Captured and taken aboard Captain Skunkbeards ship, Zander notices Donatello and Twilight and deduces that they kidnapped the wrong people. Zander reveals that he is after the Heavens Light, a piece of the Power Crystal which fell into that universe and could be pinpointed using Garcia's map. They need the map, Garcia and Donatello to help find it. When the gangs search the ship, they find Hiccup and the others, but the other cruise guests are nowhere in sight. The galleon enters the heart of the triangle, and begins to see ghosts from the triangle: The USS Cyclops (AC-4), Flight 19, even a sea serpent. Amidst this, the gangs continue the search below and encounter Professor Paradox, who explains the entire war to the Mystery, Inc crew (much to Velma's disbelief). The ship soon enters an odd ring of rocks, with Twilight being forced to find a safe passage through the rocks. The meteor is pulled up and Tzekel-Kan sacrifices himself to activate the crystals power. The gangs then engineer a trap, which predictably fails. The pirates and Boss Wolf attempt to recapture the gangs in a massive battle. In the end, Fluttershy, Michelangelo, Shaggy and Scooby capture the entire pirate crew and Boss Wolf. Captain Skunkbeard is revealed to be Wellington, and Wally is revealed to be Mysterio. The rest of the pirates turn out to be the cruise guests (including the Captain, St. Cloud, and Peggy), shipmates of Garcia, and past conquests of the pirates. Zander reveals that he used Mysterio and Wellington to find the Heavens Light so that he could deliver it to the Dark Council. However, Mysterio, still free, attempts to take the meteor for himself, but both are stopped by Scooby. At this time, a fierce storm hits, and the gang deduces the forces of the triangle want the meteor back, so they drop it back in the water, and some steering by Fred narrowly gets the galleon out of the ring as it crumbles into the sea. In the chaos, Zander and his forces escape, which further angers Leonardo. The story ends as the cruise guests are now using the galleon as a large party boat as they sail back to Miami to drop off Wellington and Mysterio to the authorities. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5